onlyfoolsandhorsesfandomcom-20200215-history
Trotters Independent Traders
Trotters Independent Traders (T.I.T.) is the name of the rather shady company run by the Trotters, mainly Del, within the series. In the vast majority of episodes, it is the main focus. It's not a successful company at all, hardly making any money whatsoever. The Name Something that has always fascinated David Jason is John Sullivan's ability to hide gags, as it were, for them to be exploited later. History The First Deal Trotters Independent Traders made its first appearance in the show's opening episode "Big Brother". Del employs Rodney as his partner in the firm, although Rodney doesn't consider it a proper job, especially because Del is a dodgy dealer and nearly all of the stock acquired by the firm is very cheap and "knocked off". The first items bought by Del were cases with locks which Trigger were selling. However, Del later discovered that the cases couldn't be opened because the combinations for the locks had been locked inside following a production error in the factory. Del chucked the cases in the river, losing him £200. Market Traders Del and Rodney often traded down the market, but because they didn't register for income tax or VAT, they were actually trading illegally, meaning that Del always had to be alert and gave Rodney the job as lookout ("Healthy Competition", "He Ain't Heavy, He's My Uncle"). Going it Alone Following many dodgy deals and fed up that his two GCSEs were getting him nowhere, Rodney broke up his and Del's partnership in "Healthy Competition" and went into trading with Mickey Pearce. Del told Rodney that he would now pay his own way in the world and not rely on his big brother. When things didn't go to plan and Rodney had no money, Del allowed him back in the firm after secretly paying his mate to buy some scrap lawnmower engines off Rodney, although Rodney, believing that they were worth a lot of money, bought another batch of scrap lawnmower engines using the £160 that he was given by Del's mate. Chandelier Cleaning Company Returning from an auction a long way from Peckham, the Trotters helped a lady whose car had broken down at the side of the road, who turned out to be Lady Ridgemere. At Ridgemere Hall, the Trotters are invited in by the snobbish Lord Ridgemere, who agrees for Del, Rodney and Grandad to take down and clean his two chandeliers. A few days later, whilst the Ridgemeres are on holiday, the Trotters arrive back at Ridgemere Hall to take down the chandeliers. Unfortunately however, Grandad knocks down the opposite chandelier to which Del and Rodney are waiting to catch. The chandelier smashes and the Trotters quickly drive away in the van. Painting at Denzil's To be added Grieving for Grandad To be added Uncle Albert Joins To be added Rodney's New Job To be added Damien's Birth To be added Old Stock To be added Rodney Trotter: Job Hunter To be added Making Millions To be added Bankruptcy To be added Under New Management To be added Uncle Albert's Will To be added Beckham in Peckham To be added Location Del always ran the company from the flat in Nelson Mandela House, Peckham. A lot of the Trotters' stock was kept in the garage, including the Harrison Marine Timekeeper Watch which made the Trotters millionaires. Vehicles Reliant Regal Van Before the series began, Del purchased an old, damaged Reliant Regal van. More to be added. Capri Ghia To be added Staff and Business Associates Staff Stock To be added Category:Organization